My Boyfriend's Parents
by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
Summary: Bella goes downstairs to get a drink at her boyfriend's and finds more than just a glass of water. LEMONS AH OOC Bella/Esme/Carlisle - you have been warned. Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight.**

**The thought just popped into my head and I had to write it out. Hope I don't offend any readers with the pairings.**

**Bella POV**

Edward had said he would be running late but I didn't think he was going to be this late. We had decided to spend the night together, alone, for the first time in months. It seemed that we were never alone, whether it be with Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, my parents or his parents. I just wanted some alone time with him, I was a horny, teenage girl for God's sake, I needed some release.

I let out a huff and turned to my side to read the clock, 1.15am.

I had just started to get what I wanted from Edward when Jasper phoned, his car had broken down and he needed a jump start off of Edward. I declined to go, being in a pissy mood since I was getting left alone all hot and bothered. That was over an hour ago. I let out another huff and decided to get a drink.

I pulled on one of Edward's old ratty t-shirts that came to mid thigh and crept out of his room. Emmett had gone to stay the night at Rose's so it left only us and Edward's parents here.

I kept the lights off as I tip-toed down the stairs. Carlisle was working weird shifts at the hospital so I didn't want to waken him up. I padded down the hall to the kitchen but stopped when I saw the light on. I heard muffled whispering so crept closer out of curiosity.

The door was open a little so I closed an eye and peeked through the slither. My mouth hung open at what I saw. Esme was up against the fridge whilst Carlisle drove into her causing the fridge to rock back and forth with the force. I stood there watching my boyfriend's parents go at it in interest. I found myself wondering what it was like to have sex up against a wall let alone a fridge. Edward and I were never very adventurous when it came to that department. We never tried anything different, just the same position every time.

"Mmmmm baby." Carlisle groaned out as Esme grabbed the top of the fridge and bit her bottom lip.

My eyes went down to Carlisle's bare backside and I felt lust course through me at the sight of his flesh. It was hard to think that that was Carlisle's backside for his age, not that he was that old. Esme had been 16 when she gave birth to Edward as was Carlisle so they were only 33 now.

As Esme moaned and mewled, tossing her head from left to right and Carlisle's pace picked up I found myself engrossed in what I saw and weirdly turned on. I tried to tell myself that this was Edward's parents but it didn't seem to matter, I still found it hot.

"Suck me honey." Esme asked huskily pulling at her nightgown so her breasts fell free from the fabric and Carlisle groaned.

Unconsciously my hand travelled down my stomach to the end of Edward's t-shirt and back up my thigh to my core as I watched Esme's full breasts bounce with each thrust Carlisle gave.

"Mmmmm" Esme hummed as Carlisle's lips latched onto one her nipple.

I slipped a finger past my folds and brushed it against my swollen clit. I took in a shudder of breath as I moved my finger down and dipped in into my heated core along with another. My fingers took on the rhythm that Carlisle was going at.

"God Carlisle, I can't last much longer." Esme whined out and stretched her head up to the ceiling.

I picked up my pace as Carlisle did and found myself panting along with the two of them, all of us in sync with one another. I saw Carlisle's backside contract and he thrust upwards hard making Esme catch her breath as he came inside her.

I pressed my thumb against my clit and thrust my fingers hard and struggled for breath as I came furiously letting out a little squeak as I felt my cum on my fingers. I leant against the doorjamb trying to compose myself before Esme and Carlisle finished and caught me watching them like some dirty pervert. I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breaths trying to even my breathing out as I slipped my fingers out of myself and slipped them into my mouth, cleaning them.

My eyes suddenly sprung open when I heard a gasp and saw Carlisle and Esme staring at me. Esme's hand over her mouth, chest still exposed and Carlisle, topless and looking at me with lidded eyes.

"I thought you went away with Edward?" Esme pulled at the lapels of her nightgown but I didn't want her to cover herself up.

I shook my head not trusting my voice to speak.

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" I didn't know if he was annoyed at me from his tone but I could barely stand let alone think so I replied honestly.

"Yes." I mumbled around my fingers and quickly pulled them out of my mouth realising they were there.

Carlisle's hand went to Esme's fist where she was holding her nightgown together and loosed her fingers letting the material part and show her breasts. My gazed fixed on the breasts as I let out a soft moan and instantly covered my mouth making Carlisle chuckle and look at me.

"You like my wife's breasts." He laughed and kneaded her right breast making the two of us moan again. "Would you like to touch them?" He asked me as he carried on kneading the flesh.

I nodded, my eye's on Carlisle's hand and Esme's breast. I felt Carlisle grasp my hand and watched our hands as he raised it to Esme's other breast and closed it over the hot flesh making my legs shake and Esme close her eyes.

"Oh God." Esme moaned reaching out for something to support her.

Carlisle's hand guided me as I squeezed the flesh and brushed my thumb over her pebbled nipple. I found myself stepping closer as if trying to get a better view and my other hand coming up to rest over Carlisle's, skimming the skin around her breast.

"Take them both." Carlisle spoke huskily as he dropped his hand and let me take over.

My hands moved to an unheard rhythm and I moved as close to Esme as possible. I felt hands travel up my sides then down to the flesh of my thighs then back up under my t-shirt to my breasts. I gasped and dropped my head back so it rested on Carlisle's shoulder and hung my mouth open.

I felt Carlisle's hot breath on my cheek as he took my bottom lip into his mouth making me groan as he tugged my lip.

"Kiss Esme, kiss my wife." He whispered against my lips.

I opened my eyes to see Esme staring at me with hooded eyes and hesitantly looked down at her lips.

"Don't be afraid." She spoke to me softly cupping my cheek leaning in closer to me.

"What about Edward?" I asked suddenly realising the situation I had gotten myself into.

"Don't think about him." Carlisle spoke in my ear and pushed my back forward to Esme as one of his hands left my breast and moved down to cup my heat catching my breath and making my legs buckle. "Kiss her." He urged tightening his grip making his fingers press down on my clit.

I forgot Edward at that moment and kissed Esme. It was the first time I had kissed another female and I liked it. I wasn't really that much different from Edward, her lips were softer but she was just as aggressive as Edward. Carlisle pinched my nipple causing me to moan out and arch up off his back and dig my nails into Esme.

"Fuck." I shouted as I broke away from Esme panting.

"You two are enjoying each other too much." Carlisle spoke before turning me in his arms so I was facing him. He looked down at me before fusing his lips with mine in an intense kiss.

I got lost in the kiss, momentarily forgetting about Esme until I felt her move my hair to the side and kiss my neck and her hands move over my body.

"Have you ever done it against a fridge?" Carlisle asked as he pulled away.

"No." I gasped out

"Well let's try it." He smirked and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he walked across the kitchen to the fridge. Esme quickly undid the button on his jeans and pulling them down his legs along with his boxers in a flash.

I didn't get a chance to see what he was like before he thrust into me stretching me a little. I gasped out at the invasion as he groaned out loudly.

"What is she like dear?" Esme asked running her hands up and down Carlisle's back kissing and nipping at the flesh. "Does she feel as good as me?"

"Tight, fucking tight." Carlisle gritted out as I wriggled about adjusting to him. "Pull her top off Esme, I want to see those tits bounce when I fuck her." He ground out as he rocked his hips pushing into me further.

I held my arms up for Esme as she pulled the material off me and placed my hands on his shoulders for support. Her fingers danced across my nipples tickling the sensitive skin making my eyes roll into my head.

Carlisle began to thrust in and out of me as Esme's fingers played with me. I struggled for breath and mewled out at the sensations and feelings that were going on. I had never felt like this before and I was loving every minute of it.

Carlisle's movements became more aggressive as he groaned with every thrust into me making the fridge rock and the milk bottles rattle inside.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh." I repeated as I felt the tightening inside me happen.

"Touch her." Carlisle barked out as Esme's lips sucked in my nipple and her fingers brush my engorged clit.

I arched up at the feel of her finger on my overly sensitive bud letting out a hiss. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's wild eyes looking at me and looked down to see Esme's lips wrapped around my nipple.

"Close, so close." I mumbled out as I gripped Esme's hair and tugged a fist of her hair.

"Bite her Esme, make her come." Carlisle commanded and Esme did just that.

She bit down on my nipple and pressed down on my clit at the same time making me scream out and cum with such a force I had never done before. I whimpered and went limp as Carlisle thrust into me unevenly a few more times before I felt his erection twitch and his seed spill into me as he groaned out and rested his head in my neck. My body twitched as I milked him for everything he was worth.

Esme pulled away from my nipple with a pop and traced my nipple before giggling. I opened my heavy eyes to see her smirking at us.

"We should do this again."

"At least give me a few days to rest, you ladies have taken it out of me." Carlisle mumbled against me.

"Who said you would be getting all the fun again." Esme smiled seductively. "I want a little taste of Bella too, we can try it in the hot tub next time."

**Hope you liked, please review and tell me what you thought**

**xoxox**


	2. Keeping Esme Company

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**I can't believe the amount of people that actually like the story let alone wanted more chapters on them!! Thanks, so since so many asked for more - Your wish is my command! ****J**

**Keeping Esme Company**

**Esme POV**

Since the night Bella had watched myself and Carlisle in the kitchen, things had changed. I found myself thinking about Bella when she was over with Edward. I would see her give myself or Carlisle side glances and then blush when we caught her. It made me want her, want to take her on the spot but I refrained myself.

I tried reasoning with myself, telling myself that it was my son's girlfriend, a seventeen year old girl that I was lusting after but my mind and body didn't care. They reacted to her the way my body only used to react to Carlisle. We would be in the middle of intercourse when I would find myself thinking of her gorgeous, youthful body.

Carlisle had been on night shift for over a week now and I was finding the nights long and boring. Most nights I was retiring to bed early to masturbate whilst fantasising about Bella mostly. She starred in every fantasy I had now, whether it be by herself or with Carlisle.

To make things worse tonight Emmett had gone off to stay the night over at Rosalie's and Edward was off with the football team overnight at some big competition. I had drawn myself a bath and poured myself a glass of wine trying to relax. I hated staying in the house by myself at night. It was so big that it scared me to think that anybody could be in the house with me.

After the bath water cooled and I could no longer stay in it I wrapped a towel around me and walked through to my bedroom. The bedside light was on barely illuminating the room. I dropped the towel and began moisturising my body.

**Bella POV**

Edward was gone for the night as was Emmett and I knew Carlisle had been on night shift for a while now so that would leave Esme in the house by herself. She always said she hated staying home alone so I knew what I was going to do tonight. I had packed an overnight bag and told my parents I was off to stay at a friends for the night.

I knocked on the front door suddenly feeling nervous for what I was about to do. Ever since Esme had said she wanted a taste of me in the hot tub all I could do was think about her. I had stopped being as intimate with Edward, whenever we were together all I could think about was his mother or father and it freaked me out. I shouldn't have been thinking like that but I couldn't help it, it just kept on happening.

So here I stood, outside their house waiting for esme to answer the door. I knocked again and still didn't get a reply. I decided I would try the door and watched my trembling hand reach out and turn the knob opening the door.

"Esme?" I called out but never got a reply.

I crept up the stairs towards her bedroom when I heard water being run, she was having a bath, naked. I instantly heated up at the thought that she was naked and near me. I heard the taps turn off and slowly opened the bedroom door and slipped into the room.

The bathroom door was slightly open as I dropped my bag and pulled out the sheer baby doll I had bought since being with esme and Carlisle. I unbuttoned my trousers and pulled them down with my panties and stripped off the rest of my clothes. I tip toed over to the bathroom door wanting to see Esme's naked body.

I caught a glimpse of her back side as she sat down submerging her body into the bath water, the bubbles covering her up. I didn't want to disturb her so I changed into my outfit and sat on the bed, patiently waiting for her to get bored of her bath and come out.

I found myself rifling through what seemed to be her underwear drawer and came across a large clear vibrator. There was a rampant rabbit attached to the end of the instrument and rings of metal balls going up the inside of the shaft. I pressed the first button and the rabbit began the vibrate. When I pressed the second button making the rings of balls start to move causing the shaft to distort in shape as they stuck out. I brought my hand down to my sex and spread my legs as I laid back on the bed and inserted the vibrator. I bit my lip trying to stifle the moan that wanted to escape me at the feel of the large fake penis in me and the vibrating rabbit that was hitting off my clit.

I heard the plug being pulled in the bath and quickly pulled out the vibrator, switching it off and putting it back in the drawer before slipping behind the door of the wardrobe.

I watched as Esme walked through from the bathroom, a sweet smelling trail following her. She dropped her towel making the heat pool between my legs at the sight of her. For her age and having two kids her figure was impressive. She had a full figure and surprisingly perky breasts.

She reached over to her vanity and opened a pot of moisturiser, scooping up a generous amount and spreading it over her stomach. I watched with rapt attention as she spread the creamy mixture over her stomach and wanted my hands to be the ones doing it.

"Good evening Esme." I spoke quietly as I stepped out of the darkness and into the little light that was being cast over the room.

"Ah!" She yelped and instinctively went to cover herself up. "Oh . . . Bella you gave me such a fright." Her hand rested over her heart.

I walked over to her, watching her chest rise and fall, itching to touch her rosy nipples and knead her flesh. I ran my finger over the thick layer of cream revealing a slither of her flesh. With the cream that I had gathered on my finger I ran it down the valley between her breasts and looked up at her.

"Kiss me." I watched her lips form the words as she licked her lips making them glisten with her saliva.

I brought my head down to hers slowly, wanting the kiss to be sweet and sensual unlike the first night we had been together. I slowly closed my lips over her bottom lip capturing the soft flesh as she moaned and arched her back up at me.

Her hands weaved into my hair and pulled me forwards as we walked across the room and landed on the bed. I giggled as we bounced on the mattress, my hair falling over us like a curtain

"Touch me Bella." She whispered against my lips as she pulled away and lifted her body up, offering it to me.

I sat back on my knees so I was straddling her and watched her heaving chest, fascinated. I delicately traced her breast with my finger being as soft as possible before pressing down on the hardened nipple causing her to groan and rise right up off the bed. Her nipple was so near to me that I dipped my head down and caught it between my lips.

"Oh Bella." She moaned softly.

My hand found her other breast and kneaded the supple flesh and slowly tweaked her nipple with my fingers. I was overwhelmed with the desire, wanting more of her, wanting to touch and taste every part of her.

"Suck me, suck me hard and mark me so Carlisle can see what you've done to me."

She pushed my head down to her breast as I laid open-mouthed kisses on the flesh and began suckling like a starved baby. Esme moaned beneath me, squirming and fisting her hands in my hair. I began rocking my hips against her trying to find some sort of friction that would ease the burning from my heated core.

Esme pulled off my baby doll and grabbed a hold of my back side, digging her nails into the flesh as she hummed and went rigid below me.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh." She panted and rose higher off the bed then sagged back down closing her eyes.

I let go of the mouthful of flesh in my mouth seeing the purple flesh and crawled up so I was eye level with her. She was panting heavily, her hot breath fanning across my face as she gently rocked her hips prolonging her orgasm.

I gasped a little when her core hit mine causing a shot of fire to course through me and I rocked my hips back feeling her wetness coat me. She opened her eyes and smiled at me trailing her finger down between our bodies making a shiver run down my spine until she reached my sex.

"You waxed." She smiled and cupped me, spreading her fingers, covering me.

"I saw that you were bare and decided to try it." I confessed breathlessly trying to keep up with the pace of her rocking hips.

"Mmmmmm, Carlisle will love that. Watch."

I looked down between our moving bodies to see Esme's hand touch her sex and parted it, exposing her glistening core to me making me moan and bite my lip. She reached up and kissed my neck as her hand moved to my own sex and did the same letting me see that I was just as wet as she was.

"You look lovely Bella, I can't wait to try this." She mumbled against my skin as she put her hands on my rear and pushed me down onto her.

"Uuhhhhh." I mewled out at the sensation of her heated sex pushing down and rubbing on mine.

We grinded our bodies together, panting and mewling in the deathly silence of the house.

"I . . . uh, oh, mmmmm." I rambled on not being able to make a coherent sentence as our bodies moved faster and faster picking up the speed with every passing minute.

"I can't last much longer." Esme tossed her head to the side and bit the duvet as I picked up my pace going as fast as I could. I lifted my head up and watched Esme's breasts bounce with each thrust I gave of my hips making her whole body move up and down on the bed, the headboard hitting off the wall.

I felt the pressure within me build until it was unbearable and drove myself faster on top of her until my legs burned and I began to get light-headed.

"I'm, I'm . . . . SHIT!" I screamed as I clenched my backside muscles and ground down onto Esme, pushing her into the mattress.

I arched up to the ceiling and closed my eyes as I felt myself let loose and cum ferociously. My muscles ached as I strained them and ground down on Esme. Finally sagging onto her when I felt my inner walls begin to contract. I kept rocking myself, twitching when I felt myself contract trying to get every last drop of my orgasm out.

I grumbled into Esme's neck kissing and nipping the skin as she squirmed and giggled below me. Her hands covering my breasts as she turned her neck and kissed me.

"Carlisle will be sad he missed this." She spoke against my lips.

"Well we might just have to meet like this again but we should use that vibrator of yours." I mumbled and kissed her back.

**Do you guys know how hard it is to try and write and lemon this long? Jeeze loiuse this drained me so you better review and tell me what you thought.**

**Much love**

**Laura xxx **


	3. Returning The Favour

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Return The Favour**

I woke up groaning at the light streaming in through the window and rolled over. I froze as I felt an arm slip around my waist and someone nuzzle into my neck.

"Mmmmm, good morning." The feminine voice of Esme whispered to me.

"Morning." I replied feeling a little awkward with the situation I found myself in. You know it's not every morning you wake up in bed with your boyfriend's mom, and did I mention that we were both as naked as the day we were born? Yeah, this was as awkward as it got.

"How did you sleep?" She asked as her hands ran up and down my stomach tickling the underside of my breasts.

"Good." I replied gulping.

"Good." She murmured and moved her hand down and in between my legs cupping my sex and leaving it there.

It felt so good having her touch me and I could feel my arousal begin all over again. Her hand stayed motionless against my sex as her other cupped my breast and she kissed my neck. I put my head back so it rested on her shoulder giving her full access to my neck and let out a sigh.

"You made me cum so hard last night." She murmured between kisses. "I want to return the favour."

The husky tone in her voice made a shiver run through me ending in the pit of my stomach tingling my clit and wakening me up. I lay still for her as she kneaded my breast, palming it roughly and pinching my nipple into a hardened state causing me to groan at the pain. I rubbed my legs together in hopes of her moving her hand into my core but it stayed still.

"Esme." I groaned raising my hips up pushing me sex into her hand trying to give her the hint.

"What darling? Do you want me to touch you there?" She asked biting my earlobe.

"Yes, touch me." I moaned out.

"Show me what to do, guide me." She took her hand away from my breast and took my hand moving it so it lay over her hand that rested on my sex.

I pushed down on her hand and curled up at the pressure of our hands on my sensitive sex. Parting my legs a little wider so she could get better access, I took one of her fingers and bent it to reach my clit and rubbed the enlarged bud making me mewl. I rocked my hips as I swirled our fingers over my clit making the two of us moan out.

"Your so wet for me."

"Yes." I moaned.

I took my hand away from hers as she carried on playing with me. Wanting to touch her so badly I reached between us and let my hand slide down until it was resting between her legs. I tried to touch her but she pulled away and tutted.

"I said I wanted to return the favour." She told me off.

"I want you inside of me." I moaned out and put one of her fingers to my entrance. I mewled out as she slipped a finger inside of me and added another.

As her fingers slid in and out of me I rocked my hips to match her pace and found myself thinking of Carlisle moving in and out of me. I bit my lip as I imagined his neck straining as he ploughed into me, his broad shoulders tensing as he came inside of me.

"Ung . . . Carlisle . ." I moaned out rocking my hips faster.

"Are you imaging him Bella?" Esme husky voice asked me as I nodded my head. "Are you imagining his hot cock in you? Pumping in and out of you like I am now?"

"Yes." I panted out.

"Oh, you naughty little girl." She gritted out obviously aroused too. "Carlisle would love to be in you, feel you hot wet heat wrapped around him."

"Aaaahhhhhhh." I groaned out as she curled her fingers and moved faster pressing down on my clit, flicking the nub with her fingernail causing a pleasurable pain.

"Come Bella, come on my fingers so I can lick them clean and taste you on me."

Her words pushed me over the edge that I teetered on and I came violently over her fingers letting out a long moan and felt my walls clamp down on her fingers as they continued to move in and out of me.

"Did I do a good job returning the favour?"

All I could do was nod, too breathless and tired to speak back to her.

"We forgot to use my dildo but I think I have something better in mind. Open your eyes baby, see what awaits you." She giggled.

I opened my eyes to see her bringing her glistening fingers up to her mouth and lick them one by one, slowly, cruelly teasing me. She popped her finger out of her mouth and put it to my lips as I opened and slightly tasted myself on her. Closing my eyes and moaning at the taste.

"No, open your eyes baby."

I obeyed and followed her eyes to see Carlisle standing at the side of the bed. His mouth hung open as he pumped his stiffened cock in his hand, his work scrubs hanging down his legs. His eyes were focused on the two of us.

"Did you enjoy the show Carlisle?" I asked amused.

He nodded his head and carried on pumping himself, panting heavily. I crawled over to the end of the bed, my legs feeling like jelly. I watched his cock the whole time, watching the tip glisten and his hand move up and down the smooth skin rapidly.

"Let me help you out." I put my hand over his slowing his movements until he stopped and unfurled his hand from around himself. "Would you like me to suck you off Carlisle?"

He groaned out and his eyes flared up. "Fuck yes."

"Very well." I smiled and slowly wrapped my lips around his hot cock taking him in as much as I could.

He groaned out and hung his head back as I looked up at him pulling away before pushing him back in. I repeated the motion several times feeling myself get wet at the rumbles and growls that came from Carlisle.

I felt Esme's hands on my back and rear as I bobbed my head back and forth, my body moving with me. Her hands rested on my rear as she pushed my legs apart and I felt something cold and hard press against my hot core causing me to moan and shudder.

"Fuck." Carlisle growled and fisted his hands in my hair.

"Bella I want to fuck you." I was surprised when I realised it was Esme not Carlisle that spoke the words. But I didn't care I was that aroused anyone would do. "Can I?" I nodded my head and felt something enter me.

"Oh." Esme panted out as her hands dug into the flesh on my hips. "I have my strap-on in you Bella." She panted out.

"Hhuuuu." I moaned out.

"I forgot I had it until I saw your glistening pussy swaying in front of me and wanted to be in you." She spoke huskily and began moving into me as I pulled Carlisle out of me.

We all kept the rhythm going, gradually building ourselves up until we were all ready to explode with pleasure. I was so close that I began mewling repeatedly as Esme hammered into me, kneading my buttocks as she went.

"Keep moaning Bella, keep it up and I will explode in your mouth." Carlisle bit out as he rocked his hips into me, fucking my mouth with wild abandonment.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh." Esme panted out.

She jerked in and out of me and leaned down on me and kneaded my breasts pinching the nipple and making me orgasm. I moaned out which caused Carlisle to push his hips as far forward as he possibly could pushing his cock into my mouth and spilt his seed into me. He let out a shuddered groan and I sucked on his pulsating cock, milking it for all it was worth and savouring every last drop.

"You give good head Bella, you must give Esme some pointers." He said breathlessly pulling his now flaccid cock out of my mouth and pulling up his scrubs.

My arms and legs gave way as I collapsed onto the bed and turned to see Esme. She was still wearing the strap-on, the flesh coloured fake cock standing up to attention. She fumbled with the straps and pulled the instrument off revealing a glistening smaller cock on the reverse that had been pleasuring her as she fucked me.

The two of us lay panting on the bed as Carlisle stood over us looking.

"By the sounds of things it seems you girls had quite the bit of fun last night." He mused as Esme nodded.

"We sure did." She smiled and reached over to kiss me.


	4. Trying To Find The Will To Stop

**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**

**Okay sorry it took so long, I have no good excuse for it so sorry. Forgive me?**

**Trying To Find The Will To Stop**

I panted for breath as Carlisle pulled away from me.

"Mmmm I can taste myself in you." He mused touching my lips and looking to Esme. "You should try it dear, see if you can taste me too."

Esme's hand cupped my cheek and turned me so she could kiss me. I leant forward into her lips and returned her eagerness. Her tongue delved into my mouth, brushing every surface, as she moaned out. Her hand ran up my neck, into my hair and grabbed a fistful rather tightly bringing a little tinge of pain to the roots of my hair.

"I can taste him." She mumbled out around my lips and tongue and the intensity of the kiss escalated.

I panted and moaned out as she tugged harder on my hair pulling our naked bodies closer to each other until I could feel her nipples brush against my chest as she moved us to the head of the bed.

"Can I have some time with my wife?" Carlisle's hand rested on my thigh as he sat to the side of us watching with fiery eyes.

I nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Esme's lips. I licked my swollen ones and shuffled back a little to let Carlisle in. He manoeuvred himself so he was inbetween us and quickly closed the distance between himself and his wife.

I suddenly felt very left out and wanted to see them. I crawled around Carlisle so I could watch them and felt myself tingle at the sight of their tongues brushing against each others with aggression. Their moans were adding to the sensations I was feeling and I couldn't help myself as I let a hand snake down between my legs.

"Hhhmmmm." I hummed out as my fingers glided smoothly down my wetted folds and into my heated core. My head rolled back as I sat back on my calves, spreading my folded legs out. My hips began rolling to their own rhythm as my fingers thrusted in and out of me.

"Mmmm, baby . . ."

Esme's soft moans and Carlisle's hard grunts egged me on as I rocked my hips harder and faster bringing up my pace and panted for breath. Brushing my thumb around my clit to heighten the sensation, my hips rose up a little as I felt my clit tighten before my orgasm flooded over me. Letting out a moany breath I carried on rocking my hips whimpering quietly and thrusting in and out of myself trying to prolong the orgasm for as long as possible, loving the high it gave me.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle rocking back and forth, gently making love to his wife. I felt like I was intruding and suddenly felt that I should have been in the room. I closed my eyes and suddenly wanted to leave. I went to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to see Carlisle looking at me confused as a panting Esme lay beneath him.

"I don't think we should do this anymore." I whispered out not looking him in the eye.

"Why?"

"It should never have happened in the first place, I'm your son's girlfriend. I think we should just pretend this never happened-"

"No." I looked to see Esme propped up on her elbows looking at me. "I refuse to forget what has happened. I have enjoyed myself with you and I know you have enjoyed this also so don't try to say you haven't."

I closed my mouth and looked down feeling guilty as if I had been told off.

"Do you regret what you have done with us?"

"No." I whispered out feeling guilty for not feeling guilty about it. "But I should, you're my boyfriend's parents, it's not right." I thought saying the words out loud would make me feel differently for them but it didn't.

"We can't help who we like." Carlisle spoke seriously. "And I like you Bella, you are a lovely sweet girl who is caring and loving."

"I can't do this to Edward anymore. It's not fair on him." I sat down and felt the tears prick in my eyes and picked at my nails. All of a sudden I was hit with emotion and sobbed loudly.

"Hey, hey." I felt Esme's soft hand rub my back as I sniffled and sucked in a shuddered breath. "Stop it."

"I'm a horrible girlfriend." I wailed out sobbing even louder.

"No you are not." She spoke to me sternly moving onto the floor between my legs making me look her in the eye. "Carlisle is right, you are a loving girl and you deserve as much love as you give out. Never think little of yourself. You are amazing." She spoke softly and gently pushed her lips on mine.

I whimpered out. It was wrong of me to like the way her lips felt on mine but I didn't have the will power to pull away.

"I shouldn't do this." I whimpered when Esme pulled away. "But I can't find the will to stop."

"Then don't." She whispered before kissing me again.

I sat there motionless trying to fight the urge to not respond to her lips moving against mine but I caved. My lips moved and I felt her lips tug up into a smile. My hands fisted into her hair as my body took over.

Her body moved closer to mine so we were flush against each other and her warm stomach was pressing against my heated core. My hips rocked into her stomach looking for a friction that would relieve the ache that began.

"I need some . . Mmmm."

Esme's fingers ticked my nipples as she played with the flesh and aggressively battled my tongue for dominance. Carlisle's arms wrapped around my stomach pulling myself and Esme back onto the bed as she crawled after me. He rested me between his legs and let his hands drop down to my folds.

"Oh Bella, you feel so hot." He purred in my ear as two of his fingers slid up and down my slick heat spreading the wetness as he dragged his fingers up my stomach, between my breasts and up to his mouth. "And you taste wonderful."

Another gush rolled over me at his words and I felt the wetness increase between my legs as I heard him suckling on his fingers moaning.

"I want you." I spoke to Esme as I briefly pulled away for a few seconds before re-attaching my lips to hers.

"Do what you want with me."

"Lay back." I placed a hand onto her chest as she willingly let me push her down onto the bed and spread out for me. I hovered over her as she looked up at me watching my lips as I licked them. "I want to taste you." I confessed looking down at her naked core, her glistening folds calling me.

"Have me then." She replied huskily dropping her legs to the side, opening herself to me with no shame.

I dived in letting my tongue lick up her, parting her folds and revealing her glistening core. She moaned out as I dipped my tongue into her and closed my mouth around her.

"Oh Bella." She breathily spoke as her hand pushed the back of my head forward, bringing me closer to her if it were possible. "Fuck me, Bella. Fuck me with your tongue."

I did as commanded and found myself thoroughly enjoying the different feel of her core in my mouth and the taste of her on my tongue.

"You look so enticing." Carlisle's hands landed on my hips and I swayed them from side to side and bent down further showing myself to him.

"Stop tempting me." I growled out and spanked me. I moaned out pleasurably at the sting his hand left on my bum and swayed my hips more receiving another spanking from him. "You like that, don't you? You like being a naughty girl and getting spanked." I could hear the devilish smile on his face as he spanked me harder.

"Fuck me Bella." Esme panted out and thrust her hips up into my face bringing her hips up so they were over my shoulders and clamped around me.

Carlisle's erection pressed against me, sliding down into my wet heat as I moaned and he hissed. I pushed back so he got the picture grabbing my hips and situating himself at my entrance. I moaned into Esme as Carlisle slid into me pushing me forward so my nose brushed against Esme's clit.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned out and moved her hips to the side as my nose stimulated her clit as I fucked her core. "Not. Long." She panted out as I sped up my pace and noisily ate her.

"Fuck those damn noises." Carlisle growled out as he pounded into me harder with every thrust he gave. "They make me want to fuck you harder."

"Then do it." I spoke out a little muffled.

He growled and gripped my hips painfully hard as he carelessly pounded in and out of me grunting with each thrust.

Esme's moans got more high pitched as she panted out and raised her body up and into me as she came loudly calling my name and sagging back onto the bed. I kept moving my tongue in and out of her as her walls clamped repeatedly as did her clit against my nose.

I felt my own orgasm build and gripped her bed sheets as I called out Carlisle's name and him grunt out mine as we came together. I clamped my eyes shut as I felt the burst inside of me and the enjoyable bliss overtake my body as I lay down on the bed with my head resting on Esme's thighs.

We lay together in the bed panting for much needed breath.


	5. Sweet Dreams

_**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight**_

_**Sweet Dreams**_

**_AN Yeah I know it's been ages I do have an excuse but it doesn't matter. This is going to be the final chapter so enjoy my last piece of smut __J_**

I woke up to a dull room. I couldn't have told you how much time had passed but a considerable amount had by the look of my surroundings.

I was in the middle of our naked sandwich with Carlisle's arm draped over me and mine over Esme. Carlisle's face was buried in my hair, his steady breaths fanning out onto my shoulder warming the area of skin.

We all lay together, myself awake and the other two sleeping for a few more minutes before Esme twisted in her sleep so she was facing me and fell back into a restless slumber. I looked over her serene face as she slept and itched to run my fingers over her features but refrained myself.

Carlisle grunted a few times before tightening his grip around my waist and pulling me closer into him and rubbing his erection into me. The action caused me to bite my lip as the familiar giddiness started up and I closed my eyes.

"Nnnnn." Carlisle grunted slowly into my hair nuzzling my neck as he brushed up against me obviously looking for some kind of friction.

I couldn't contain the little giggle that passed my lips and gently moved against him as he started up a rhythm, sliding his erection up and down my backside. I bit down on my lip and tried to stay quiet as to not wake up either of them. I was enjoying a slumbering Carlisle too much and Esme was just too cute whilst sleeping.

"Fuck." I whispered out and began panting as Carlisle's movements became more forceful and quick. His fingers pressed into the skin of my stomach as he rocked the two of us and his guttural grunts began getting louder.

"What's going . . ." Esme stirred and opened her eyes and became quiet at the scene in front of her.

"He's . . still . . asleep." I explained through heavy breaths.

She nodded in understanding and watched us with a smile.

"Mmmm Baby." Carlisle spoke into my hair and his hand travelled up to my breast roughly squeezing it to the point it was slightly painful which only made me moan out and arouse me further. I leant back into him as he carried on with his assault on my body. I could feel the arousal between my legs and rubbed my thighs together needing some kind of attention down there.

"Does he do this a lot?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." She nodded smiling. "But I must admit he is usually more tender, you must bring out his darker side Bella. He has been very verbal lately - I think I like it." She confessed and giggled at herself making me laugh lightly.

"Give him a little direction please."

She didn't need any further explanation as she found his other hand and gently pulled it down to rest between my legs.

"I'll let him try and figure out the rest." She said amused and watched as his fingers walked further down as if attracted to the heat I was emitting and found their destination.

A loud moan escaped me as his fingers rubbed up and down my wet heat making me squirm and writher with the pleasure of his touch but wanting more.

"Umm." I mewled put as his fingers found my clit and furiously worked the bud as he thrust harder against me and our grunts and mewls filled the silence of the room

"Are you sure he's not awake?" I panted out.

"Positive." She smirked and looked down at Carlisle's hand between my legs. "He has some very vivid dreams where he thinks he's made love to me. I just don't tell him they weren't dreams."

"Ha." I barked out at her confession.

"Fuck." Carlisle growled out as his pace picked up and I could tell he was close to some kind of release.

He gave one final thrust and growled into my hair as I felt his hot release on my back and gave out a strangled cry as he painfully pinched my clit and I came too.

"That was one hell of a dream." I said breathlessly as I sagged on the bed and joined in on Esme's laughs. Our laughter grew louder and I could feel Carlisle starting to stir beside me.

"I . . . uh, what happened . . . Bella?" He pulled his hand away from between my legs and I had to turn my head wanting to see the look on his face. His brow was furrowed as he looked at his wet fingers and looking at my back.

"Did you enjoy your dream?" I asked sweetly and tried not to laughs he looked at me until he caught on to what I was saying .

"Why yes I did thank you very much." He smirked and kissed me.

"You are more than welcome." I smiled back and closed my eyes as he rubbed gentle circles on my stomach. "It was an eventful way to wake up that's for sure."

"Most definitely." Esme said as another hand joined Carlisle's on my stomach for a few strokes then went up to my breasts as she traced my nipples so lightly it was ticklish.

"Mmmmm." I rolled my shoulders and relaxed focusing on the hands on my skin.

I lay there blissfully happy with their quiet administrations on me. Every now and again a set of lips would brush against my skin along with the fingers. Carlisle's hands moved down as Esme's move upwards and they met halfway and became intertwined and they stopped. I felt the bed move and Esme's body press against mine and opened my eyes to see the two of them in an embrace.

As they kissed my hands travelled down to their bodies as they moaned into each others mouths. I reached Carlisle's erection first and teasingly drew my finger down the shaft before wrapping my fingers around the base and squeezing, making him groan louder than usual.

"Fuck." He mumbled into Esme's mouth as I reached her pussy and let my fingers slide into her wet heat causing her to buck her hips forward and moan also.

I simultaneously worked both of them, pumping Carlisle's erection and circling Esme's clit, as they kissed.

"So close." Esme cooed as her hips worked in tempo with me.

I sped up my pace and slipped two fingers into her whilst rubbing her nub furiously as her moans got higher in pitch until she bucked up into my hand and came, violently shaking as she sagged back down onto the bed. I then turned my attention back to Carlisle and changed hands using my wet fingers from Esme to lube his shaft.

"Fuck that's hot." He grunted out as he looked down between us open mouthed and panting and watched my hands on him.

I quickened my pace trying to match his pants as they quickened with his oncoming release. Just before he reach his peak I cupped his sac and squeezed causing him to growl out and cum furiously, the hot liquid spilling onto the sheets and my stomach.

"Well so much for trying to stop." I mumbled to myself.

We all lay back on the bed, again, too exhausted to do anything as our eyelids drooped down and sleep succumbing us all.

_**So that's the end. I know it doesn't have a definitive ending but I don't want to go any further with the story so decided on one final chapter before ending it. Thanks for all of the readers that stuck with the story and hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**Laura**_

_**xxx**_


	6. One Horney Hallow's Eve Entry

Hey everyone

I know I haven't written anything in a while so just if you guys were wanting to read something of mine I have an entry in Breath-of-Twilight's One Horney Hallow's Eve, Halloween Countdown. I don't know when my story will be posted but there a bunch of other good authors that have written one-shots too so I would recommend it. The link's below if you want to check it out

Laura

Xxx

One Horney Hallow's Eve


End file.
